


Mouth to Mouth

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Getting Back Together, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Some Humor, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry has to attend a first aid training course. Draco is the instructor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 214
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @duddlydu for betaing ❤️

“What? Why?” Harry demanded, his hands on his hips. 

“Because I cannot have you out in the field without knowing what to do,” Robards answered calmly, without looking up. 

“I am _not_ a Healer!” Harry exclaimed. “I don’t know _how_ to be a Healer!” 

“Which is the point of the training, Potter,” Robards replied, finally looking up at him. “If the job could be done without you having to go through it, don’t you think I would take that option? But it can’t. It’s too dangerous.” 

“But…” 

“No buts,” Robards said firmly. “You will attend the training session, and you will _take notice_ of what you are told. It could mean the difference between life and death. Your partner will also be attending, don’t worry.” 

Harry suppressed a groan as he ran a hand through his hair. “So when do I have to do this?” 

“Tomorrow morning,” Robards said, folding his hands together in front of him. “Is that alright?” 

“Well…” Harry started. 

“It was a rhetorical question, Potter,” Robards said with a sigh. “You will attend the training tomorrow morning and then leave for the mission tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry said, realising that it was pointless to argue. “Where is the training taking place?”

“In one of the combat training rooms,” Robards replied, rifling through some paperwork that sat in front of him. “Training room… two. Be there at nine sharp.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry said once more, nodding.

“Good. Now get out of my sight,” Robards sighed. “I’ve got a meeting.” 

Harry nodded and left quickly, closing the door behind him. He grumbled to himself all the way back to his own desk. He didn’t want to attend a first aid course. He had no intention of being a Healer, he was far more used to being the patient and had no bedside manner to speak of. It was only as he was sitting down that he realised he hadn’t asked who would be running the training course. Giving a loud groan, he slumped forward over his desk and dropped his forehead onto the wood with a soft thump. 

Ron poked his head around the edge of the cubicle. “What’s up?”

“I’ve got to do a first aid course,” Harry mumbled, though his voice was muffled by the desk. 

“Er… what?” Ron asked. 

Sighing, Harry lifted his head again, his glasses askew. “I’ve got to do a first aid course,” he said. “Tomorrow morning.” 

“You’re not a Healer,” Ron replied with a frown as Harry straightened his glasses. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Harry said sarcastically. Then he sighed again. “It’s for the mission I’m going on tomorrow apparently.” 

“Well that doesn’t sound dangerous at all,” Ron said doubtfully. “I’ve never heard of them sending Aurors on first aid courses before a mission. Surely it’s quicker to just Apparate to St. Mungo’s?” 

Harry shrugged. “Apparently not,” he said. “Robards said it could mean the difference between life and death.” 

“Wow,” Ron said slowly. “Well, rather you than me, mate. When will you be back from the mission?” 

Harry shrugged. “Hopefully tomorrow night,” he said. “But more than likely after a couple of days.”

Ron made a face. 

“Tell me about it,” Harry groaned, dropping his head onto the desk again.

***

Harry approached Training Room Two with apprehension the next morning. The fact that his partner would also be attending was of little comfort. He was still not thrilled with the idea that he was going to have to attempt to learn some first aid techniques. He knew, of course, that it was sensible for Aurors to know the basics, but he’d never really thought that _he_ would be one of them.

“Potter!” 

Harry turned in surprise as Robards strode down the corridor towards him. “Sir?” 

“Once you’re done with the training, report to my office,” Robards said, without breaking his stride. “I’ll brief you about the mission.” 

“Yes, sir,” Harry nodded, watching as Robards kept walking, waving a hand at him. “Weird,” he murmured, before turning and pushing the door to the training room open. 

He’d barely taken two steps into the room before stopping again, his eyes fixed on the Healer who would be running the session. “Oh… no…” 

At the front of the room, Draco Malfoy was talking animatedly to Harry’s partner, gesticulating wildly. Then, he turned slightly and caught sight of Harry. He froze for a moment, before shaking his head. He turned back to Harry’s partner and muttered something before stalking towards Harry. 

Harry took an involuntary step back as Draco reached him. “Um…” 

“You. You had better pay more attention than you did in school,” Draco said, jabbing a slender, pale finger into Harry’s chest. “I will not have people thinking my training is the cause of you getting your partner killed!” 

Harry blinked and unconsciously rubbed at the spot Draco had jabbed. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but rather than call Draco back, he quietly made his way to a seat at the front of the room. He was determined not to give Draco an excuse to accuse him of not paying attention. 

Glancing around the room, Harry realised that there were less than ten Aurors in attendance and he wondered absently what missions they’d been picked for. Before he had time to wonder anymore, Draco clapped his hands together. 

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen,” Draco said, raising his voice. “You are all here to receive invaluable training in the Muggle technique of cardiopulmonary resuscitation, otherwise known as CPR.” 

Harry almost fell out of his seat at the sound of Draco talking about _Muggle first aid_. He flushed slightly as he caught Draco glancing at him.

“You may wonder why you need to learn a Muggle technique,” Draco continued. “Well, let me tell you. The missions that you will be taking part in involve some very dangerous individuals. Individuals who are not afraid to employ Muggle tactics when they’re trying to get the better of you in combat. If you’re unlucky, you may well need resuscitating. Obviously wizards have their own version of resuscitation in spell form, but in the event that you are unable to perform magic due to an attack, it will be useful to know another technique of resuscitation. I am going to teach you this today. The method we will use features chest compressions and rescue breaths.” 

Harry felt the colour drain from his face. He hadn’t been sure how this training session was going to go, but as soon as Draco had uttered those words, he knew. He knew that if anyone was going to be picked for a demonstration, it would be him. 

“I will, of course, need a victim to be able to properly demonstrate the rescue breathing technique… Potter?” Draco said, raising his eyebrow as he addressed Harry. “How about you?” 

Harry swallowed, but found himself nodding. 

Draco smiled, then turned back to the rest of the students. “Excellent! Let’s get cracking. We’ll start with the chest compressions and then move on to the rescue breaths.” 

Harry felt himself relax ever so slightly as Draco pulled a training dummy out, lying it on the floor. He concentrated hard on what Draco was saying about chest compressions and tried even harder not to think of what it was going to be like to have Draco so close to him. It had been a long time since that had happened. 

Fifteen minutes later, and every Auror in the room had had a go at giving the dummy chest compressions. Draco had delighted in giving them all feedback, though he had been particularly harsh when it came to Harry. 

“Come on, Potter! Put your back into it, if you’re not cracking ribs, you’re not doing it properly!” he had exclaimed. 

Harry had felt himself turn red, remembering the last time he’d heard the words ‘put your back into it’ from Draco. 

Finally, that section of the training session was complete and Draco gestured to them all to take a seat. 

“Well done,” he said, perching on the desk at the front of the room. “You all did very well. If the dummy were a real person, it would certainly have several broken ribs–a sign of chest compressions done well. Now, we’ll have a short break and then we’ll move on to the rescue breaths. Feel free to go and get a drink, or use the bathroom. Potter, may I have a word?” 

Harry nodded dumbly, watching as every other Auror in the room made themselves scarce. Then he stood up and made his way across the room to where Draco was standing. “What’s up?” 

Draco met Harry’s gaze, his eyes shining mischievously. “I just wondered if you’d like to, ah, _practice_ mouth-to-mouth before we begin our demonstration?” 

Harry paused, his gaze never leaving Draco’s. “Merlin, I’ve missed you,” he whispered after a moment, before seizing the front of Draco’s robes and crushing their lips together. 

His hands on Harry’s waist, Draco maneuvered them so that Harry’s back was pressed flat against the desk. 

Harry gave a moan as he ran one hand up Draco’s chest and into his hair as they continued to kiss hungrily. 

Then the sound of a paper coffee cup hitting the floor interrupted things and, gasping for breath slightly, they both looked in the direction of the sound. 

Harry’s partner was standing in the doorway, his hand still poised as though it were gripping a coffee cup. After a long moment of silence, he shook his head and backed away. “I didn’t sign up for _that_ kind of mouth-to-mouth,” they heard him say as the door swung closed again.


End file.
